Suramar Campaign
The central focus of the Suramar Campaign is establishing a colony of the remaining high elves within the city and possibly in time on the surrounding lands. Interest in the concept peaked as what was a mythical, long taken for ruined elven city came into magnificent view to Dalaran's starboard upon translocation, and set forth as a cautious effort focused much on gaining intelligence and trust among the Crescent Resistance, Shal'dorei opposed to the Legion alliance. As the march towards the inevitable battle for Suramar's liberation draws ever closer, so does the pressure of preventing another elven genocide at the craven hands of Elisande and the Legion. Sub-Storylines *Malice of the Mage-Hunters *Rescue of Alnara Dawnfist *Shal'elah and the Thera-dora *Guarding Against Hell Itself *Symphony of Suramar Factions At Play *Crescent Resistance *Burning Legion *Nightguard *Dominion of the Sun *Sunfury Regiment Intelligence & Shal'dorei Contact Initial reports of Wretched-like creatures in Azsuna drew confusion, as the arcane source in Suramar City soon identified as the Nightwell appeared stable. The earliest Highguard action related to Suramar was a visit to the Ley Ruins in Azsuna. Most of the Nightfallen and Withered there proved beyond redemption through means available at the time, which consisted chiefly of ancient mana crystals. One of the Nightfallen at the ruins would eventually be come upon showing more restraint than most, not attacking but pleading for help. Stabilized with mana crystals and later arcwine, Fourth Telemancer Kadremis agreed to travel to the nascent underground base at Shal'elah, which makes use of buried Highborne-era structures along the Azsuna-Suramar border to achieve a concealed forward position, located along leyflows favorable for scrying into Suramar. Kadremis would trade his knowledge of the uniquely Shal'dorei telemancy and of the political situation in Suramar City for safe refuge, and access to suitable arcane to prevent withering. Kadremis spoke of a coup against Legion control having failed, and hopes that its leadership survived somewhere. Contact was made through Kadremis' son, Thorel Mathieu, whom unlike his son had not faced exile with an associate alleged to hold links to the resistance movement, and facing persecution for refusing fel injection as was common in the north of Suramar. Morgane Devaux would be forced into exile herself following the retrieval of the Amulet of Ky'lintha and increased attempts on her life in the Court of Stars. Morgane was able to have a small amount of arcwine diverted, though openly a vocal supporter of Grand Magistrix Elisande with her role in tipping the Crescent Resistance of Duskwatch sweeps of the south known to very few, though she'd prove quite valuable in bringing the Quel'dorei up to speed on the affairs of Suramar during and immediately after its long period under the false sky. Devaux also believed key resistance leaders had survived, and efforts were undertaken to assess their possible location by investigation seemingly unnatural leyflow patterns and drawing, leading to investigation of leystations Anora and Kel'balor. The fact the destination of the redirected flows was obscured suggested exiled elves without access to arcwine, though wards preventing divination of the location were deftly woven, it was determined closer to Anora than Kel'balor. The Amberville, Falanaar and Meredil regions were investigated, and while unusually strong ley energies over the ruined temple to Elune in Meredil hinted at a possible location nearby, caution beckoned for a time as the matter of trust was considered. The Nightfallen Elon Nor'theldran was encountered on a seemingly unrelated mission on the academy grounds in Azsuna spoke of needing to reach Shal'aran and willing to trade favorable introductions for aid getting there. In the Meredil region as prior intelligence suggested, the Highguard was introduced to Erona Valtorin whom would come to serve as their principle contact at Shal'aran. Vineyard Despotism Erona branded the hand of each with a Crescent symbol, invisible unless willed to appear, used as a means of identification among the Crescent Resistance and also aiding with providing a Shal'dorei illusion in Suramar City, where they would soon be led. Shal'aran had missed two shipments of arcwine, and stores were running perilously low. The whole dynamic of Grand Magistrix Elisande using a manufactured arcwine shortage and the threat of exile to keep the population in check was well understood at this point, and the urgency understood. Erona directed them to the Crescent tavern in the south of Suramar City via a telemancy link to Shal'aran. The starvation and suffering elves was a staggering site despite the beauty of the city, though the Crescent district residents seemed more accepting of the "pale elves" than was generally the case elsewhere. Their contact at the Waning Crescent, Raylo Songbinder however remained speechless until all displayed their mark, at which point he grew warm and jovial, though going on to explain his arcwine courier had missed two shipments from the marina, and asked the Highguard to investigate. Moving north with caution as illusions are by no means perfect, a crescent-branded associate of the courier reported he'd been seen acting normally, mentioning one of the pleasure boats. She pointed out which one, and after bribing a guard the team was able to reach the boat in question, only to find it empty. Temporal magic was sensed, and the courier's body found concealed in a small-looking chest with a much larger interior. Hurrying back to the Crescent to report what looked to be a dreadlord impostor, a Legion tactic the resistance may not be aware of, Raylo was found jovial, offering cups of wine just delivered by the man they'd found dead. Fortunately the Highguard were cautious in drinking the wine, though Raylo showed no such concern, taking a drink as the threat was explained, he began immediately being drained of all energy, withering before their very eyes. Mana crystals and untainted arcwine were useless against the void-based toxin the Dreadlord had poisoned the wine with, though Raylo was rushed to Shal'aran with a few elves to assure the poisoned wine was not distributed. The casks were intercepted as they were being unpacked, and the damage mitigated. Raylo found an odd solace in the Arcan'dor tree, and was taken in by elves at Shal'aran seemingly training Withered. Sabariel Dawnbreaker focused on tracking down the Dreadlord in question, later identified as Varenastus, and reported his meeting with Ruben Stelleris prior to her assassination of the demonic infiltrator. Though of a minor cadet line, House Stelleris were staunch loyalists, and utterly brutal. A separate operation was prepared the next day to eliminate Ruben via infiltrating the Court of Stars from underwater and moving through stairs and back alleys. Erona mentioned the Stelleris holding a large cache of arcwine, and ask the Highguard deliver what they could. Eventually coercing a guard to provide Ruben's location, where he was found deep in a fel divination, non responsive to the calls of his guards, presumably alarmed at the disappearance of the Nathrezim Varenastus and the fact there hadn't been a mass withering in the south as the plan called for. Though reaching Stelleris and getting past his guards would prove challenging, the depth of the divination trance made his elimination the simplest part of the task, and the arcwine recovered from his cellar was teleported to Shal'aran ahead of the return team. Erona would receive word of Ruben's death and moreso his arcwine cache, as welcome news, though the crackdown on the southern districts of Suramar City would only grow stricter, with malcontent beginning to fester. Unrest at the Waning Crescent While the Stelleris haul provided arcwine to Shal'aran, the crackdown in Suramar City soon intensified, with Erona Valtorin reporting that she hadn't received word in two days, and then there was some commotion. Entilzha Firesong and a Highguard team went to investigate via the telemancy pad at Shal'aran. The desperate wretches on the streets were more numerous, and the team did what they could to help them with ancient mana and other temporary sources. The area outside the Crescent was the scene of sporadic violence, with desperate elves accusing each other and the tavern of keeping arcwine from them. A young Shal'dorei woman later introduced as Auriville was attempt to keep back five from the tavern with a broom. The Highguard used polymorphs and other such means to calm them and help her get inside and seal the door. Noting she was looking at hands, Entilzha briefly flashed his Crescent-marked hand, which brought ease to Auriville, whom displayed the same mark. As all were checked she spoke of an intensified crackdown and rationing, and without a new arcwine courier, things were desperate as was seen. To immediately ease the situation, the Highguard moved in Shal'dorei guise to the Evermoon Bazaar, and in a ruse with archers on the rooftops keeping watch, created a number of small distractions to draw the attention of the Duskwatch and enable the quick teleportation of five stacked casks, which were then moved to the interior of the Crescent via a mobile telemancy beacon. Auriville was relieved though requested the Highguard stay the night to assure order was kept in distributing the wine. She also needed time to investigate where an elf named Maelynn may be located, as suggested by Erona she'd access to the vineyards and having lost a child to the abductions, loathed Elisande and the Legion. Meanwhile, the Ranger Lady had been elsewhere, projected in an arcane fashion into the Suramar camp of the Dominion of the Sun. She offered a ceasefire where Suramar was concerned, outlining their mutual objective; to see the city liberated from the Legion. Setrien Dawnlight's refusal was vicious and made many threats towards the high elves, leading Aeriyth to sever ties to the arcane image. Soon after, a Sin'dorei Mage-Hunter was sent in an attempt to assassinate her, which proved unsuccessful, yet painful all the same. New Links With the situation at the Crescent calmer, though security at the bazaar even further heightened, a new courier via the vineyards was an utter necessity. From speaking with her contacts, Maelynn had last been seen near the Terrace of Order, and the Highguard team at the Waning Crescent began work on a plan to safely locate her the next day, as providing security for the tavern, which had a temporary, hopefully not fleeting, sense of normalcy with the arcwine from the bazaar able to bring calm for the time. A Highguard presence at the Waning Crescent throughout the two days of planning also saw new connections made. Among them was the energetic orphan boy Aurélien and the Gondolier Estelle. Estelle was highly appreciate and offered use of her boat for arcwine shipments and personnel transport, an offer that was readily accepted and incorporated into plans being formulated. With Maelynn spotted entering a house just off the Terrace of Order two days ago which Aurivelle knew had sheltered elves in the crackdown following the coup, one of apparently many such safe houses apparently existing throughout Suramar, the Highguard team was positioned to act, moving north from the Waning Crescent telemancy location an slipping into the Shimmershade Gardens from the south. Maelynn was found in the house adjacent to the Terrace of Order, sick in an upstairs bed from lack of arcwine, no others present in the house. Vortaria offered her some wine, and after verification Maelynn reported that she was being persecuted by House Perigord, a Stelleris ally and every bit as brutal and fond of picking on Lady Lunastre's supporters and retainers. Maelynn reported that Perigord had taken all three of her young daughters, and that they were held within the Sanctum of Order. Weary about approaching the heavily guarded entrance under illusion, two far ahead of the rest entered first, so that in the event of exposure, the rest of the team would be concealed. However reports from others operating in the city spoke of passing through the Sanctums without incident, and with seemingly trivial, nonsensical banter, each made it inside. Instead of taking telemancy pads leading up, the team came to a lower stairwell where the guard presence thinned. Seeing a number of unused cells in an area below, investigation found one with the three girls, another with four other children. As the matter of the wards was pondered, Lord Perigord and his guards attacked, claiming luring the "pale elves" here was his intent, and that Elisande would honor him for their heads. The guards were able to inflict a number of serious wounds to the Highguard during the course of the battle, but their Lord proved lackluster and fell under focused fire. One guard whom likely regretted using the term "lowborne" to refer to his adversaries tried to flee, but was blocked with a polymorph. The others, both wounded were surrounded, and ordered to lower the wards or face immediate death. As the wards around each cell came down, the guards were tranquilized. Fourth Telemancer Kadremis was able to evacuate the team, the seven children and three captives via a telemancy pad on that lower level of the Sanctum, pulling them into Shal'aran. Instead of bringing the children back near the Terrace, Entilzha returned and quickly sought out Maelynn with a mobile telemancy beacon configured for Shal'aran. Overjoyed to be reunited with her daughters, the threat against her at its end, Maelynn vowed to do all she could regarding arcwine shipments, with a scheme devised in which she would utilize the mobile telemancy beacon, which requires a day or so between teleports, to deliver daily shipments directly to Shal'aran, where it could then be moved to the Crescent, as opposed to the reverse which had proven problematic. While the details still need to be finalized, but Maelynn had long served Lady Lunastre and transported her arcwine, and her face around the Vineyards is not seen as out of the norm, especially with Lord Perigord slain, his guards shipped off to The Arshaz, an astral dimension designed to serve as a prison for demons and demonic souls. Given their Legion affiliation, the Duskwatch prisoners were transferred there to learn the true face of their "allies". For security reasons the Arshaz mostly contains demonic souls, with only a small number of intact demons being held. These demons surrounded the cells the Duskwatch prisoners were placed in, and while they're being given time to adjust to their new home, its hoped that they'll be rather forthcoming with information given the extremely harsh nature of the Arshaz where even time itself is unbearable, designed to flow at a choppy, irregular pace, making a seemingly simple task as standing near impossible without proper shielding. With seven children saved, and three captives taken on top of achieving the primary mission objective of restoring a steady flow of arcwine to the Resistance, this act was viewed as a general success and did much to solidify relations between the Highguard and the Crescent Resistance. The operation is also noteworthy as the last undertaken by Vortaria Ara'lith, whom had been deeply involved in efforts in Suramar alongside Entilzha Firesong virtually unstopped since their arrival on the Broken Isles. Taria would withdraw from combat operations upon the revelation she was pregnant, warm news for herself and Entilzha in otherwise bleak times. Vortaria would continue to support efforts from behind the scenes, and her mother Misandra took on her role in combat operations going forward. With wine flowing first to Shal'aran and then to the Crescent, alliances strengthened, and matters grew relatively calm for a time. In Dalaran, Aeriyth was greeted by a delegation of sin'dorei representatives from House Firavel, Dominion of the Sun and the Will of Dath'remar who had, it seemed, twisted Setrien's arm into accepting the ceasefire for Suramar as the various elven tensions in the region began to come to a boil. Malice of the Mage-Hunters Crescent Wanes As word of the mobilizing Quel'dorei, Kaldorei, and Sin'dorei army presumably reached Elisande, and a brutal crackdown took many lives when the Waning Crescent and surrounding district was brutally assaulted by Legion and Nightguard forces. Thera-dora teams aided with evacuation as civilians took up arms against the murderous crackdown and open shipment of "expendable" elves to Felsoul Hold. Erona Valtorin had vanished, and the Highguard deployed from Shal'aran to her last known position among the rooftops of the Evermoon terrace. Her captor had been awaiting their arrival, capturing the elves in a time lock. His form proved sloppy, and as the spell faded he himself was time locked and seemed to disappear on defeat. Erona was unconscious but alive. Moving along the rooftops nearing the Crescent, Inquisitor Yalin of the Nightguard was overheard conversing with a group of demons, stating that the rebellion would be crushed regardless how many had to be fed to the Soul forge. Reserve arcwine supplies on the rooftops were returned as an exit was made with the mobile telemancy beacon, and with the inquisitor aware of Shal'aran, a spy made matters cautions. Thera-dora were dispatched to track the Inquisitor, learning all they can of the dealings of him and his Nightguard. In the days following the crackdown, Thera-dora teams were able to successfully evacuate several dozen elves from the Crescent and adjacent Evermoon Commons districts via telemancy beacons that had been concealed as part of the new arcwine smuggling arrangement, among them the young woman Maelynn from the Crescent. A General Surprise As the crackdown intensified in the city, Silver Covenant, Sin'dorei, and Kaldorei forces began arriving in Suramar Provence for the coming assault. The Highguard had been preparing for inspection upon the arrival of Ranger-General Veressa Windrunner, when the frantic Adjudicator Erithes Moonblade, a Duskwatch Instructor turned against Elisande by the events of the brutal crackdown and elves, not Shal'dorei alone, being taken to Legion soul forges. Lirande's arrival was frantic, though initially mistrusted, brought valuable moments to prepare for an incoming Legion attack. Spellbreaker units deployed to take on the infernals, as Erithes joined the magi and rangers shooting the endless felbats out of the sky. When the fighting subsided, Erithes reported that not only Shal'dorei were being brought to soul engines in Felsoul Hold, but elves in Silver Covenant, Silvermoon, and Kaldorei tabards as well. Alnara Dawnfist had recently gone missing in the area, and from the information gathered, the Rescue of Alnara Dawnfist was launched into the depths of Felsoul Hold. Rescue of Alnara Dawnfist Splintering the Ranks Erithes' information would lead to the relatively easy defection of a Duskwatch unit known to her while assigned to outrider duties. Four soldiers were taken to Shal'elah without incident, though a second unit, led by Captain Adrienne, received orders to round up civilians and take them to Astravaar Harbor and on to the soul forge. Observed by Thera-dora rooftop scouts, Adrienne ordered her men to attack the jailor demon accompanying them, slaying it with two lost among them. Some Duskwatch joined their action, others attempted to halt it, though as the felborne were called in, Adrienne's team, comprising of a total of seven soldiers, five from her original team of nine (four slain), and two others having joined them, were forced to retreat into a house in the Evermoon Commons, where they shielded eleven civilians, including two children. The structure was encased in powerful wards by those inside, and the Felborne aimed to break the siege by destroying the building, and likely much of the area, with a massive infernal. A Highguard team supported by Thera-dora archers on the rooftops moved in on the position, civilians having abandoned the area near the beseiged building. Diversionary fire by the Thera-dora allowed the Highguard to push for the warded door, though blocked initially by the sheer hulk of the Felguard defending it. A series of traps were used to incapacitate some of them, and eventually the door was reached, though the fel dome over the three channeling the infernal was immune to any attack tried. Adrienne knew Lirande, though suspected a ruse at first, but eventually lowered the ward as Entilzha showed her a sigil he'd borrowed from Shal'aran bearing a Dusk Lily, one he ordered returned should he die while bearing it. She seemed to recognize that, and a childhood memory Lirande mentioned of a mutual crush. The ward was lowered, some inside wounded, all needed arcwine, of which rations were provided. The infernal was so large it smashed atop the three channelers, killing them and leaving a crater. Sabariel used caltrops to slow the advance of reinforcements as the freed soldiers, Highguard, and Thera-dora archers took on the infernal, enduring wave after wave of fel before its core was destroyed. A mobile telemancy beacon was used to provide escape as more felborne were slowed by the caltrops. While being debriefed at Shal'elah, Captain Adrienne reported a high value detainee, allegedly involved in the illicit distribution of arcwine, was to be executed publicly as an example. She reported security as very tight, though the matter was investigated, with a possible rescue on the Terrace of Order planned. Soul Engine: Agony With the information from Erithes Moonblade checking out, the Highguard received orders after the Ranger General's inspection to rescue the 98th Outrunners from Soul Engine: Agony at Felsoul Hold. An infiltration team was lead by the Ranger Lady, dispatching the head jailor Thar'zak and rescuing a few civilians along with what remained of the 98th Outrunners. In a sad twist of fate, both Lynnesta and Aeriyth's children were discovered in a holding cell. Quorra, Orithore and Baelfire Dawnsorrow alongside Nial, Othername, Othername and Othername Val'kirn-Dawnblade were thought to be lost when Quel'Belore fell to the Legion invasion, but now only Quorra and Nial survive. With the aid of the party, silent in their compassion and shared grief for the losses, the fel-torn bodies of the children were wound in cloaks and sent along with the rescued prisoners to Dalaran. With the events of the night weighing heavily on all involved, the party righteously sundered the dimensional hold that the Soul Engine maintained there by shattering various Soul Gems that powered its anchor. A speedy escape was made from Schrödinger's Engine. Barrier Down! After receiving news that the various Resistance-controlled Leystations in Suramar had their feeds forcefully re-directed to Suramar City, the Highguard arranged for a portal from Elon Nor'theldran to take them as close to the Arcway as possible. With leyline interference, the party ended up in a room with Duskwatch Adjudicators in the Sanctum of Order. It was a quick fight, followed up by another patrol that was expertly dispatched as well. When the party ventured further through the undercroft of the Sanctum, four Nightborne in regal armour of gold, red and violet, were found. An intense battle began between the Highguard and four Nightguard Ascendants, the party being caught off-guard by the magical skill and ability of the odd Nightborne. Eventually, as one dispersed into a violet, shimmering smoke, Holy flames from Lynnesta's swung gavel ignited the Nightguard and burnt away his form. Seeing that, the other three dispersed into violet smoke as well, and made their escape. Unsure of what they had encountered, and wary of what lay beyond, the party pressed further into the Arcway's depths where they split into two teams, each taking a section of the Arcway's vast, underground complex of tunnels to sabotage its hold on the Leystations. Encountering withered and super-charged Arcane Constructs, both teams managed to destabilise crucial, power-cycling pylons. Arcane sparks arc along them with such strength as to cause bits of it to crack and crumble away as the flow of Leyline energy sputtered, interrupted by essences of the over-charged Constructs, and unable to recover. A final blow was dealt to the Nightguard's operations, both teams dispatching the assigned Nightguard Ascendant Leykeeper and sundering Elisande's attempt at regaining control. We March for Suramar After the Blood Elves and Night Elves took the Promenade, the Silver Covenant - with a Kaldorei regiment - pressed inward to secure the Path of Destiny. Elon Nor'theldran and Erona Valtorin arrived to aid them, and were crucial in providing anti-air support when the combined force came under the attack of Felbats, alongside a Nightguard infantry. Line after line of Legion-loyal Nightborne threw themselves against the Spellbreaker vanguard, and were beaten back by the joint group. Erona, in her Nightfallen state, used up much of her energy to help defend the party from the fel-bats, and collapsed soon after. Elon stayed behind as the Kirin Tor locked down what they had taken so far, to tend to his beloved. With Kirin Tor aid, the party pressed on to encounter portals that spewed demons forth, but the Wildmane pack arrived to lend their aid, and such was defeated in time as well. Victoriously, the combined might of the elves took the top floor of Astravar Harbour, and set their sights upon the Nighthold's gate. A Long Vigil Siege on the Nighthold The Dominion of the Sun and Highguard brought up the rear of the army that marched upon the Nighthold's gate. When Elisande's image appeared and unleashed a massive time-lock spell, Elon Nor'theldran sacrificed himself to unleash an arcane blast that slammed the Highguard into the steps, out of range of Elisande's magics, which unfortunately he was not. Elon was frozen in time, along with the bulk of the Silver Covenant, Sentinels and Blood Knights, although Archmage Khadgar and the Kirin Tor managed to pierce the event horizon enough to rescue Lady Liadrin and Tyrande. Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner was not recovered. With the Highguard and Dominion falling back to the top floor of Astravar, the decision was made to strike back at the harbour itself, and a joint assault was launched to take control of the ships, and access to the harbour strategically. Unfortunately they had drawn the attention of a swarm of fel bats that flooded the harbour, amassing upwards to the second floor and waging a gruesome battle upon the surviving Kirin Tor and Crescent Resistance. Both parties returned to the top floor, pressed back-to-back beset by the mob of winged demons. They were carved through by elven might, to be reinforced by mana-hounds that set upon the magi. Steel cut them down, while the Dominion waged a battle at the front against infernals. Eventually both sides of elves were victorious, and re-convened to discuss the next play. Much bickering later, Setrien lead a mixed team on a boat towards the Nighthold, to search for an entrance at sea-level. Meanwhile, Aeriyth lead another mixed party to the Terrace of Enlightenment, which acts as the Nightborne center of information. Scrying orbs within the Terrace's canopied buildings revealed efforts to patch up a breach under the Terrace of Order by re-directing Resistance-controlled leylines to it, powering a barrier over a way into the Nighthold's tunnel network. Meanwhile, Setrien's team had discovered a tunnel through the Nighthold that was controlled by the naga, many of them being dragged through nets or harpooned as slavers capsized their ship. Eventually both parties returned to the top floor of Astravar harbour, to share what knowledge was gained and begrudgingly plan together for the next day. Battling the Broodguard Assaulting Felsoul Hold With the areas mostly secured during the Hellguard's campaign around the Broken Isles, their next target was to hit Felsoul hold with everything they could, with the help of the Highguard forces of course. The first step was to sap places of importance within the base, causing it to fall into disfunction for a time, a small strike team led by the Huntmaster Sabariel Dawnbreaker, infiltrated the hold, planting high powered explosives, cooked up by her younger sister, at four points of importance; the communication building, the main soulengine, one of the larger portals and an engineering station. It didn't take long for the team to set the charges, which was for the better, as the Legion forces were upon them in no time. As the charges went off, one was delayed far too long, and caused one of the Spellbreakers to be caught in it's blast. Upon the dust starting to settle, no sign of him could be seen, he was confirmed M.I.A until confirmed K.I.A. With the first step done, the next step was to do as much damage as possible to the Hold. Finding heavy resistance, the strike team was almost halted as their approached the command area. However the Highguard forces were able to push their way through, with Misandra Ara'lith as overwatch, to the teleporter which was anchored to the Legion Vessel which hovered above, offering aid to the rebuilding below. The Hellguard and Highguard forces managed to get inside the vessel and fought their way to the Core Reactor, where the old nemesis of Sabariel was found, gloating about how they were going to die within the ship, the dreadlord Sacrathor. During the fight, the dreadlord destroyed the core reactor, causing the ship to plummet, with the strike team still within. Most of the forces were able to slide through a portal to the safety of Dalaran, however, Sabariel narrowly missed the portal and slid down, hastily finding an opening, her and Auraelle Goldsong (Who had followed after the Huntmaster) jumped from the ship using Sabariel's ascension launcher on her gauntlet, the two were able to swing into the cliffface, before slow-falling to the ground, as the Legion vessel plummeted into the Hold, doing some serious damage to the Hold, and hopefully causing the Legion to abandon it. With Felsoul destroyed, the path for the assault on the Nighthold was almost cleared, with the Legion reinforcements from the neighboring Hold, no longer able to come. The New Year Following the harrowing result of the siege on Suramar City, the Highguard was recalled to Dalaran for much-needed R&R, having been in constant action since the fall of Stromgarde just a day before the Legion's invasion of Azeroth began. While some small-scale operations were carried out, the regiment was largely at rest for the end of the year. On the 9th of January however, they re-deployed to Astravar Harbour and met with Setrien Dawnlight and the sin'dorei force. Midway through their discussion, a Kirin Tor Commander by the name of blank mcblankson teleported in to deliver their assignment -- Felsoul Hold? The Commander's demeanour towards the elves was one of disdain and disgust, prompting a heated back-and-forth between he and Setrien. The Ranger Lady kept herself quiet and simply agreed along with the Commander's plan, finding that the best way to get him to leave so that the real conversation could take place. At the end of the week, the joint force would lay waste to key targets within the Hold, as it continued to press upon the city's borders. Sacrathor's Fall The last fight against Sacrathor after the Assault on Felsoul Hold, happened within Azsuna, hoping it was on his terms, Sacrathor relentlessly struck at the Highguard, creating mirror images of himself to entrap the forces within a circle and hit them with showers of felflame and shadow magic. His goal seemed to be to capture Sabariel. Sacrathor, however targetted Davidros majority of the time. Before his fall he answered a riddle that had been on the elves mind from a different situation. Sacrathor was killed by Sabariel and his soul entrapped with a Black Soulstone, a stone able to hold the strongest of souls without letting it out. Sabariel soon after took his head and his Eye of Tichondrious. Orders Are Orders The allied sin'dorei force, alongside the Highguard, assaulted Felsoul Hold to the west of Suramar. This operation was under the direction of Stratus Manafont, a lieutenant of Khadgar's and agent of the Kirin Tor. Despite waning confidence in Stratus, the allied army committed to their mission, strategically sabotaging various points in the demon base before convening at a rendezvous point to be extracted. Promised relief by the Kirin Tor prior to dispatch, the elves were shocked and infuriated to learn that Stratus had no intention to send reinforcements. Unable to conjure a portal to escape due to the interference of arcane pylons, the elves were forced to defend themselves against waves of demons until a separate team lead by Sir Davidros was able to destroy the pylons, barely giving them just enough time to evacuate. Moments later, Tendael Dawnlight marched on the Violet Citadel to confront Stratus and his gross negligence, accusing the human of outright betrayal. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow stepped in to intervene, preventing the two leaders from coming to blows. Threatened with imprisonment for insubordination, Tendael was forced to resign from his position as leader in the campaign, leaving many to wonder what may happen next. As the City Sleeps... Days following the incident at Felsoul Hold, Kirin Tor agents discovered a nefarious plot to destroy Suramar with incredibly dangerous weapons known as mana bombs - the very same weapons used by Kael'thas Sunstrider in Outland against his enemies. In Suramar's network of sewers, the high elves and blood elves fought tooth and nail to find and defuse the bombs before it was too late. All but one of the bombs were found, which, upon detonation, killed many civilians and Kirin Tor agents alike. Manafont, infuriated by the loss of his own men, immediately blamed the blood elves as the root cause. In his zealous pursuit of justice, Manafont had Tendael and his chief engineer, Aedien, arrested. The Highguard knew, at that point, that there would be no true justice found throughout this entire ordeal and while the Dominion was their enemy in the long-run, Manafont posed a greater, more imminent threat. With that, they set to proving the sin'dorei innocent, starting with the mana-bomb they had recovered. Manafont hadn't asked for the Ranger Lady to turn it over, and so after Minister Electrobolt's examination, Calexa Azuresong was sent to the Violet Hold with the co-ordinates of the device, and slipped them to Tendael's sister Maethel. Unfortunately the investigation of the mana-bomb proved problematic; the device was indeed from the Dominion's weapons cache, so who brought it there? The suspect was the rogue Illidari, and former leader of the Dominion's Diaboli, Perilion Firesoul. Judgement Day Two days later, trial was held in a Dalaran courtroom. Expecting a slanted outcome and shenanigans, the Ranger Lady asked for volunteers that would dress as Kirin Tor Peacekeepers, slipping into such a role and stationing themselves by the Anti-Magic Pylons in order to disable them if the situation got out of hand. Dame Honorem, Robin Woods, Vana Sagewood and Raegil Rimeshard took on such a role, and the pieces were in place for the trial to begin. Manafont presented information to a tribunal of military officials, one of whom was none other than Maxen Montclair. Manafont presented his evidence to the tribunal and attempted to coerce a quick decision on Tendael's guilt. Surprisingly, the tribunal leaned in the opposite direction, finding the evidence to be more support of Tendael's innocence. Before the trial concluded, a demon hunter named Perilion revealed himself in the courtroom in front of everyone, claiming responsibility for the mana-bomb plot. Perilion warned the courtroom that he had more bombs planted in Dalaran and would detonate them if they did not surrender and work with him to destroy Suramar at any cost. The military leaders present at the trial called Perilion's bluff, Aeriyth giving the order for the Anti-Magic Pylons to be brought down, and him as well. Chaos ensued in the tight-knit space, causing him to flee into Dalaran's sewers. The Highguard and Dominion split off to each take an entrance, and forced Perilion to the central ring of the Underbelly. The demon hunter was caught before he could escape and was defeated by Maxen Montclair after a short battle. Manafont appeared before the champions moments later, demanding that they all surrender for making a mockery of his court. When they refused, he attacked, calling upon his Kirin Tor guards and army of illusions to bring them down. Ultimately Manafont was defeated and hauled off to the Violet Hold by superior authorities within the Kirin Tor. The high elves and blood elves, now vindicated, reaffirmed their vow to ceasefire until Gul'dan was defeated. Taking the Nighthold Symphony of Suramar Category:Story Category:Suramar Campaign